


lust conquers (and destroys)

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Heartbreak, Loss of Trust, M/M, Past friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: wherein lust tramples over both love and friendship, and there are consequences for it.





	1. Chapter 1

“Kwannie, I think I should tell you something.” Hansol says. 

 

Seungkwan pulls off of his neck, where he had been carefully suckling bruises into his skin for the last twenty minutes or so now. 

 

“What is it?” Seungkwan asks, leaning against his hand, elbow pressed into the soft mattress they were laying on together. 

 

“Before we were together, I was sleeping with Wonwoo.” 

 

Seungkwan looks a bit surprised at that, his eyes widening for a moment.

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Are you mad?” Hansol asks.

 

Seungkwan snorts and shakes his head. “No? I was sleeping with someone else too before we got together. It was just before we got together, wasnt it?”

 

“Of course it was!” Hansol whines.

“Then I'm fine with it,” Seungkwan says, shrugging. “I don't care, as long as you two were safe.” 

 

“We were,” Hansol assures him, and Seungkwan just gives him a smile before lowering his head back down, to leave more marks, but then he thinks of something. 

 

“What about Junhui, though?” Seungkwan asks, pulling back from him once again. 

 

“What about him?” Hansol asks with a shrug with an air of indifference. “He doesn't know about it, and he doesn't have to. It's not like it matters, they weren't together, and they aren't even together now, not yet.”

 

“I mean, sure. But don't you think he’ll be upset about it when he finds out?” 

 

“He won't find out,” Hansol reassures him, reaching out a hand and rubbing his boyfriends bicep comfortably. Sure, at first he had also been worried about Junhui finding out, but he and Wonwoo had been careful, he wouldn't ever find out about it. “We both agreed not to tell him. It was just sex, Kwannie, that's all. That's all.”

 

Seungkwan doesn't look all the reassured, but he nods, because that seems to be what will make Hansol feel better, seems to be the reaction that he wants to get from him, so he just nods, again, and goes back to bruising up his neck. 

…

Junhui really wasnt supposed to find out.

 

But the thing that Hansol and Wonwoo had forgotten about their little agreement, was that there was someone who knew that had not promised once to not say anything about it.

 

Soonyoung wasn't a fool, though. He wasn't going to keep it a secret for them. He was actually kind of mad at them when he had first found out about it. But he wasn't going to say anything, for Junhuis sake, because he knew that it would break his heart. The last thing that Soonyoung had wanted was for Junhui to be hurt. 

 

But Drunk Soonyoung didn't get the memo. 

 

Soonyoung and Junhui had gone out drinking together after their finals. Well, Soonyoung is drinking, and Junhui is sitting next to him, smiling as he makes a fool of himself and drinking a virgin chocolate martini. 

 

They had been talking about their friends, and it was when the subject of Seungkwan and Hansol finally getting together to just Hansol that Soonyoung had accidentally let the secret slip. 

 

“You wouldn't be happy with Hansol if you knew what he did though~” Soonyoung giggles in delight against his shoulder. “You wouldn't like Wonwoo either. Such bad guys, Junnie. When are you gonna find a good guy? One that doesnt lie to you.”

 

“What did they do?” Junhui asks, rolling his eyes. “Don't tell me, they lied about finishing off my chocolate cracker snacks, right? I knew that it was them.”

 

“No, that was me,” Soonyoung admits proudly. 

 

Junhui giggles and sighs. “Alright, then what did they do? Did they each take one of my missing rain boots? What is it?”

 

“They were sleeping together,” Soonyoung giggles, not seeing the way Junhui's face comes crashing down and pales to the color of sour milk. “For a real long time~ All semester long, since the beginning of September, every weekend~ Your best friend and Wonwoo, isn't that bad Junnie? Are you sad- Oh no, are you sad, Junnie? I didn't make you sad, did I? Oh now, Im sorry, Junnie, I wasnt supposed to tell you, Im sorry, forgive me,” Soonyoung whines, pulling at his arm.

 

Junhui forces his trembling lips into a smile. 

 

“No, Soonie. Im not sad. Tell me more, I want to know.” 

…

 

Today was a big day.

 

Finally, Wonwoo was going to ask Junhui out. Finals had just finished up, they would finally have time to go on real dates, and spend time with one another. Well, that was, if Junhui agreed to go out with him.

 

But he just had this feeling that he would! Despite all of the studying they had to do all of the classes they were taking, all of the shitty long hours from their part time jobs, they had found time to spend with one another. Junhui had been coming to the cafefor the last month or so to visit him during his lunch when he could, and Wonwoo had dropped by the store whenever he could to bring him a sweet snack and hang around a bit and talk to make everything a little less boring. 

 

Wonwoo had text him that morning, asking him to meet up with him at the cafe that Wonwoo worked at.

 

He orders himself a vanilla latte and gets Junhui one his frozen drinks. He has such a sweet tooth, and Wonwoo thinks it's completely and utterly adorable. How he pouts when he can't have sweets, how his eyes always light up when someone gives him something sweet to have, whether it be candy or chocolate or cake or a sweet drink. 

 

Wonwoo will give him something sweet everyday now! It's not like he almost hasnt been doing just that already for the past few months now.  

 

After making sure that Junhuis had the appropriate amount of whipped cream on his, Wonwoo carries both drinks over to the table that they always sit at when they meet up with one another. 

 

“We’ve been spending a lot of time together these last few months,” Wonwoo gets out. He's so nervous and he definitely thinks that it shows, he just hopes that he doesnt start nervous sweating like Soonyoung does. “And, you know, we’ve always been close, ever since we met one another a few years ago.”

 

“Yeah, we have,” Junhui says to the tabletop. 

“So, I w-wanted to ask you…” Oh God, was he really stuttering right now? He couldn't help it, Junhui just makes him so nervous. He has never liked anyone as much as he likes Junhui. 

 

“Would you go out with me?”

 

Wonwoo had prepared for a no, and he had been prepared for a yes. But he was not prepared for the answer that he got. 

 

“Why don’t you ask Hansol to go out with you?”

 

Junhui glares at him, looking at him with such loathing that Wonwoo felt that he was something dirty that Junhui had found at the bottom of his shoe. And in fairness, that was what Junhui was feeling about him at the moment. 

 

“Junh-”

 

Wonwoo lets out a sqwacks as Junhui flicks at the frozen chocolate Wonwoo had prepared for him, the cup sliding across the table and hitting him right in the chest, thankfully, it only opened a little and only a bit splattered onto his black sweater.

 

“Goodbye, Wonwoo.” 

…

“Junhui!” Minghao yells as he hears the front door open. “Did you really not do the dishes again? Haven't I told you a thousand times to do it the night before, why do you make things hard for yourself like this- What's wrong?” Minghao feels a great wave of protectiveness as Junhui walks into the front room, more tears than he has seen anyone cry pouring down his face. 

 

Junhui just shakes his head and comes shuffling forward, and Minghao holds his arms open, catching him as he collapses into his arms and sobs his heart out against his shoulder. 

 

Whoever did this would pay, that was all Minghao could think about as he wiped Junhui's tears and tried to put him back together enough so that he could get words out. 

...

"Soonyoung told me that you turned Wonwoo down." Hansol said, biting at the inside of his bottom lip. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Seungkwan look at him as he dried his freshly washed hair. He sits on the big chair in the corner of the room, since the dirty sheets are still in the washer 

 

'Jun?' Seungkwan mouths. 

 

Hansol nods. 

 

"Yeah." Junhuis voice comes from the other end. It didn't sound much like Junhui. There was an extreme lack of emotion in it to sound anything like this friend. It was cold and curt, and it made his stomach curtle. 

 

“And he told me that he told you on accident, about, you know,” Hansol says, voice falling and becoming a bit less confident. 

 

“Yeah.” Junhui repeats, after what was well over  a moment of silence on his end. 

 

The corners of Hansol’s lips pulled down into a stark frown. "Was it because of me? That you, you know, didn't want to go out with him? Because-" 

 

“It was because of the both of you." 

 

The shock must have shown on his face, because Seungkwan comes over and sits by him, softly asking him what was wrong.

 

Hansol doesn't know what to say to that. He didn't expect that from Junhui, he didn't expect... 

 

"Jun," Hansol manages to get out. When he had asked, he didn't think that Junhui would really say that it was because of him. Nor for him to say it was because of both he and Wonwoo. 

 

“What were you expecting me to say?” Junhui asks and once again Hansol is very taken aback but how cold Junhui sounds. Junhui never spoke to anyone like that, much less him! It wasn't like him. Junhui was so kind to everyone, so sweet and considerate and thoughtful, even when he was being playful and causing mischief whenever he was with his friends and others he felt comfortable with. It was why Wonwoo loved him so much, and it was why Hansol loved him so much.

 

“Well,” Hansol gets out, fumbling with his words. “I...I dont k-know.”

 

“You slept with Wonwoo,” Junhui says. “Multiple times.” 

 

“I...yeah, I did.” Hansol cant lie here, Junhui already knows all about it. He thought that his heart was going to fail when Soonyoung called him to tell him, his body shaking as he heard Wonwoo wailing miserably in the background of the call. 

 

“You went behind my back and slept with the guy I like and then you call me thinking I was just going to forgive the both of you? Just because you're with Seungkwan now? Is that it?” 

 

“Jun,” Hansol says weakly. “We’re best friends…”

 

“No, we’re not,” Junhui whispers, and the words stab Hansol right through the heart. “Maybe we were, once, but we’re not best friends anymore.”

 

“J-Jun-”

 

“Best friends don't sleep with the guy that they know their best friend likes, and has liked for a really long time! And they especially don't do it multiple times.” Junhui rips into him.

 

“Junhui-”

 

“Best friends don't comfort you when you cry about a guy and then go and sleep with them right afterwards! Yes, Soonyoung told me that you were at their place! What did you do? Hang up with me after you told me you couldn't meet up with me as I was crying my eyes out about Wonwoo and then go and crawl into bed with him?” 

 

“Im sorry,” Hansol chokes out, Seungkwan rubbing his shaking shoulders, softly telling him to just get off of the phone. “Jun, I'm so sorry, I know that was so wrong of me. Please, I won't ever-”

 

“Delete my number, Hansol. I don't want to speak to you ever again.”

 

The line goes dead, nothing but horrible beeps on the other end to keep Hansol company before Seungkwan tosses it to the side and pulls him into his arms. 

 

  |   |   |    
---|---|---|---  
   
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Like the sun had gone in, and had stayed in for what felt like years, leaving the earth bitter and chilled, all of the life frozen out of it with nothing around to bring it to life with warmth and care.

 

That was how Wonwoo's life had been feeling lately, ever since Junhui had left him sitting in the cafe with melting whipped cream and chocolate on his sweater. 

 

That, coincidentally, is also just how Hansol had been feeling ever since Junhui told him that he never wanted to speak to him again and hung up the phone.

 

Again, he had underestimated Junhui. He had been in denial for a few days, checking his phone, thinking that a message from Junhui would appear in his text messages, in one of their group chats, in his direct messages on Twitter, anything. Maybe there would even a call, but there was nothing left for him. 

 

Junhui had left all of the group chats that both of them had been in, and when he checked, he saw that Junhui had blocked him on all of his social media. There was no way for him to be the one to contact Junhui. One night, crying, he had tried to call and apologize again, only to get the message that he had been blocked by that number. 

 

He had even desperately asked Chan if he could get a message from him back to Junhui, but that was also a dead end.

 

“I’m sorry, I would if I could,” Chan tells him, looking like he felt bad for him. “But I can't. Minghao hyung told all of us that if we tried to help you contact Jun hyung then he would block us too. I'm sorry, Sol, but he really doesn't want to talk to you.”

 

There was a class, an elective that both he and Junhui had been interested in taking, and he had registered to take it, hoping that maybe Junhui would be taking it as well, but when he walks into class the first day back, no matter how hard he looks, he doesn't see Junhui anywhere in the lecture hall. 

 

Hansol tried, he really did try, he did everything that he could to try and get in contact with Junhui. He had even sent him a letter, but had found it on his doorstep ripped up into tatters a few days later. Desperate, he had then gone to his apartment, trying to talk to him, but all he got was an angry Minghao at the door, telling him to leave Junhui alone or else. 

 

He got the message then. Junhui was serious, he had had enough, he was done with him, with them. Their friendship was no more.  Junhui was going to do everything and anything that he could to make sure that Hansol wasn't part of his life anymore. 

 

Hansol cries, Seungkwan holds him, and he is thankful that he at least still has one of his best friends with him.

 

…

 

Wonwoo figures that he deserves to suffer. 

 

His sun is gone, his moon, all of the stars in the sky. Soonyoung gives him a bored look and calls him pathetic, telling him that he's lame as he cries out all of his comparisons to what Junhui was in his life.

 

Wonwoo isnt crying, not yet, but that doesn't mean he isn't very near it, asking aloud why Junhui had to be taken from his life like this, loudly lamenting his suffering from having not seen or heard from Junhui in so long, being denied by the man who owned his heart himself or by his rather vicious bodyguard that now lived in his shadow.

 

“Well,” Soonyoung says, looking up from his phone. “How would you feel if Junhui and I had been fucking for months behind you back?”

 

Wonwoo comes alive at that, raising up from the couch, his eyes holding a very dangerous light, his eyes demanding words that he does not say aloud, but that Soonyoung answers too, able to understand. 

 

“No, we haven't, I didn't,” Soonyoung says serenely, leaning on his hand. “But Minghao might be soon.” 

 

Wonwoo cant conceal his furious expression, can't hold back his sharp tongue. The thought of anyone touching Junhui that wasn't him makes him feel like he was going to cry and punch something all at once. “But Mingyu likes Minghao, and Minghao likes Mingyu, even though they're not dating.” Wonwoo is not sure if he's trying to convince Soonyoung that that would never happen, or if he's trying to convince himself. 

 

“I know,” Soonyoung smiles. “And Junhui knows that, so he never would. Seems like he's better than the both of you, huh?”

 

Wonwoo doesn't answer that, he already knows that it's true. 

 

…

 

Wonwoo doesn't want to go out.

 

“But it's Hansols birthday.”

 

“If you didn't  remember, Soonyoung, Hansol is kind of part of the reason my entire life is so fucked up.” Wonwoo rolls over, shuts his eyes, and prepares to go back to sleep. 

 

“It's Seokmin’s birthday too.”

 

Wonwoo sighs, and gets up from the bed with some effort. 

 

He can't let Seokmin down. That would be committing a whole different crime. Plus there was the fact that Chan would rip him apart if he missed his boyfriends special day. 

 

And so, with that in mind, Wonwoo goes and makes himself presentable for a night out. 

 

…

 

Chan is beaming brighter than either of the birthday boys, clinging onto Seokmins full hips with a bright smile on his face, sticking like glue to his side, chin resting on his shoulder as he moulds himself to his back, not letting him go even a step without Chan literally right on his heels. 

 

Wonwoo follows Soonyoung into the bar, looking quite amazing in his head to toe black look that Soonyoung had thrown together for him as he had been near ready to just sludge over there in just a tracksuit with some messy dry shampoo treated hair. 

 

Soonyoung had forced him into something that was “actually presentable” according to his words, and had made him sit so that he could curl his hair for him. 

 

As soon as he comes in, he looks around for Junhui, heart aching as he sees that he is not here, though he had known that he would not be. Minghao isn't either, probably taking care of Junhui or making a new defense plan to keep Hansol and him as far away from Junhui and all the places that he regularly frequented as he could. 

 

Wonwoo sighs, tries to smile, for Seokmin at least, and looks about the set up. 

 

It appears that Seungcheol had harassed Jisoo into helping him put three tables together, as Jeonghan ran about behind the bar, the bartenders all sighing as their boss watched over their shoulder, not trusting them to make the most perfect drinks for Hansol and Seokmin on their birthday, and all of their guests, even though they were plenty capable. 

 

Of course, as soon as Soonyoung caught sight of Jihoon, he went running over to bother him, leaving Wonwoo to look around for a seat that was empty for him. 

 

It was just his fucking luck, wasn't it, that the only empty seat was the one right next to Hansol?

 

He and Hansol weren't on bad terms. They had stopped sleeping with one another because Seungkwan had asked him out, and that had been that, it hadn't been a big deal for either of them, Wonwoo was happy for him, for both of his friends. 

 

He wonders if Seungkwan hates him, since he probably knows. Wonwoo thought that he had liked Hansol, but he had been seeing someone too then, so he hadn't been totally sure. 

 

But it is Seungkwan who looks up and notices him, waving at him to come over, sliding him a drink as soon as he sits down, one that Wonwoo takes and downs all in one gulp, even though it was most definitely not a shot. 

 

“Happy Birthday, by the way,” Wonwoo says after he lowers the glass back down. 

 

“Thanks,” Hansol says, from his place underneath Seungkwans arm. Wonwoo thinks that he looks truly happy there, and he feels himself smile. They look really good together, like they were meant to be with one another.

 

Wonwoo used to think, still thinks, that he and Junhui are the same. 

 

“What was this, by the way?” Wonwoo asks him. 

 

“One of the fancy beers from Europe that I made Jeonghan order for me,” Seungkwan tells him happily.

 

“Lovely. It tasted like absolute piss.” Wonwoo says, Hansol cackling besides him. 

 

“Well then go and get something better. Jeonghan is letting us drink as much as we want.” Seungkwan tells him.

 

“Something I’m sure he's going to regret after you all drink his bar out of business,” Jisoo says from across the table as Seungcheol yawns into his shoulder, nursing his fourth drink, as Wonwoo gets up and goes to the bar, reading over the hundreds of scribbled on drink names, trying to find something that wouldnt absolutely assault his taste buds like that beer just did. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Seokie!”

 

Wonwoo's blood turns as cold as ice, even as his heart picks up so fast that Wonwoo is pretty sure its the new fastest thing in all of the universe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it appears that there is more fhdjjfhdhf


	3. Chapter 3

Radiant.

 

That was the one word that kept running through Wonwoo’s mind as he watches Junhui dance across the room and cozy right up next to Seokmin, totally ignoring anyone else in the room as he nuzzles their cheeks together and hugs him nice and tight, hands gentle on his skin even as his arms squeeze around him like a python. 

 

Junhui had always refrained from wearing any heels, shyly telling the rest of the group that he thought that he was too tall for them already and that it would be weird for him to be even taller on purpose. 

 

Now, he towers over Seokmin with a good four inches or so, standing straight up he rests his cheek on top of Seokmin’s curled hair and squishes his cheek against him, balancing on one foot, the massive thick black heel of his boot near shining underneath the lights. 

 

Wonwoo’s eyes run up the mile long legs, eating up the giant tears in the black denim, the precious patches of honey like skin, near drooling at the perfectly stretched fishnets underneath them, jaw falling as he catches sight of a tear right by his hip, feeling lightheaded as he sees a small flash of what he thinks might be lace.

 

He nearly has to grab the counter for support when his eyes continue to go up, the waistband of the jeans stopping, but the band of the fishnets going up for a few more inches, clinging to the near perfectly smooth front of his stomach, the slight softness of his sides.

 

Junhui looked like he had lost weight... Wonwoo noted with a frown at the back of his mind.

 

There was an inch or two of bare skin, and then the bottom of his cropped sweater, made from a collection of black red and burgundy shapes, sleeves running down to the middle of his hands, the collar coming to stop at the bottom of his collarbones, a velvet choker colored a jet black tied around his neck, ties making a sweet boy in the front, tipped with silver. 

 

Junhui never wore crop tops, always eyed Minghao and Mingyu and Hansol with an envy when they wore any without pause or worry. He would pout and mumble about how he just liked snacks too much, ignoring Minghao when he told him he could wear them even with all of his yummy snacks, that it wouldn't matter, he would still looks great, Wonwoo always wanting to chime in and agreeing, but never doing so.

 

Why hadn't he? Why hadn’t he let Junhui know just how beautiful he thought that he was?

 

Why did he have to give into temptation instead? Why had he actually let himself convince him that nothing bad would come from doing this on the side, even while his heart longed for Junhui’s body and soul?

 

Minghao had done Junhui’s makeup for him, Wonwoo could tell. Minghao was always trying to convince Junhui to try out a dark lip tint, telling him that his features were perfect for it, that it would bring out his eyes, and he had been right, Wonwoo could see that. Junhui’s lips were painted the same burgundy as his sweater. His eyelids had been dusted with a light brown eyeshadow, the hint of eyeliner applied on the top, just a bare stroke of mascara on his lashes. 

 

Junhui’s hair had been slicked back from his face, not allowing for him to hide his eyes behind the hair that hung down into them, not allowing for any of his features to be hidden, showing off the perfect angle of his jaw, the glory of his nose, the height of his cheekbones. Wonwoo could feel himself falling in love with each one of his features all over again. 

 

Radiant.

 

And everyone in the room could see it. 

 

And they could see the way that Junhui didn't even spare Wonwoo or Hansol a glance. His eyes ran right over them, not pausing even for a fraction of a second, eyes certainly noting that they were there when he looked around the room, just doing so as if they were a mundane decoration, not worthy of his time, not the least bit interesting. 

 

Junhuis complete lack of willingness to acknowledge either of their existence became all the more clear when he came around the bar to say hello to everyone. Everyone held their breath when Junhui went around the table and reached Hansol, but Junhui went right to Seungkwan, stepping around Hansol's chair as if it was empty. 

 

“We need to catch up,” Junhui tells Seungkwan as he pokes at his shoulder, eyes sparkling as he sips at the drink that someone had presented to him, likely Minghao or Mingyu. “Sorry I haven't texted or called, I’ll message you tomorrow morning. Is that alright?” 

 

“Of course,” Seungkwan smiled, eyes flickering from Junhui’s face to Hansol’s right over his shoulder. 

 

Junhui, seeming to realize this, though he didn't show any sign of it externally, decides to move on before anything can be said about his lack of acknowledgment. 

 

“I’ll talk to you later, Kwannie,” Junhui says, hand gliding over Seungkwans shoulder a little too long as he walks past him, officially finishing off everyone who was at the table. Or maybe Wonwoo is just reading too much into it. He isn't sure…

 

Junhui comes over to the bar then, and Wonwoo almost chokes on the drink that he had forgotten to even take a sip off, as he sees Junhui straight on. Junhui doesn't spare him a glance though, and instead comes to rest a few feet down the bar from him, calling over Jeonghan with a blinding smile. 

 

“Did our pretty Junnie make it?” Jeonghan calls as he comes out from the back, slamming down a box of fresh glasses perhaps just a bit too hard on the drink mixing table. 

 

“I couldn’t let Seokminnie down,” Junhui tells Jeonghan as the elder reaches across the table to pat at his slicked down hair. 

 

“Seokminnie…” Jeonghan repeats, glancing at Hansol over Junhuis shoulder, but unlike Seungkwan, he doesn't make the mistake of doing it for very long, and quickly turns back to Junhui, looking back at Junhui and reaching to run his knuckles soothingly against his soft cheek. “That's right, Seokminnie would be upset if you didn't come. You're his favorite hyung after all. Sometimes I question his taste…” Jeonghan says jokingly. “You would be fine as second, but first, I think I would-”

 

“You're my favorite,” Junhui jokingly tries to soothe him. 

 

“Lies,” Jeonghan pretends to weep. “I know that Seungcheol has stolen you from me.”

 

“Well, I guess you've caught me- owww,” Junhui whines, rubbing his hand that Jeonghan had barely even tapped. 

 

All the while, Wonwoo is internally struggling. On one hand, he knows that he probably deserves to be completely ignored, both of them do. Hell, Wonwoo probably deserves for Junhui to come over and cuss him to hell and back, ignoring him is probably the kinder thing to do.

 

Junhui always just does what is more kind. He deserves to be bitter and mad and vengeful, he really does. Wonwoo wouldn't be mad at him if he was. 

 

On the other hand, every moment that Junhui is right in front of him and doesn't even look at him or acknowledge that he is there, kills him.

 

The glasses that he had been clutching, ready to bring them back to the table, go warm in his hands, condensation wetting his palms and making them slip, still standing there like a statue as Junhui twirls around on his heel, knees nice and solid as he does so, not a single flicker in his movement as he goes, as if he had been dancing on heels of that height all of his life. 

 

A drink in his hand, bright red and filled to the brim with ice, probably more mixer than alcohol, a few candied cherries floating to the top, just the way that Wonwoo knows that he likes it. Vodka, but just enough that Junhui probably couldn't even taste it, not that he would mind if he could, because he had always liked the taste and feel of it more than anything else. 

 

Somehow, Wonwoo brings his way back to the table, sitting down in the chair next to Hansols, handing him down the drink that he had gone to get, neither of them saying anything about how it was more warm than cool by now. 

 

The party goes on around them, Junhui in the middle of it, staying close to Seokmins hip, almost as much as Chan does, making sure that Seokmin gets all the attention from him, not even blinking when someone talks to Hansol, or when they are celebrating him, as if he was politely ignoring the fact that all of his friends were sharing some hallucination that he couldn't see. 

 

There is a moment, really only a second or so, that Wonwoo sees Junhui taking any notice of them. 

 

The cake is burning bright in the center of the table, the lights turned down low, flames flickering over the two tiers of the grand cake, Junhui singing for Seokmin, everyone else singing for them both, that Wonwoo looks over the table and sees Junhui staring deep in Hansol's soul, Hansol looking back at him, not one else seeming to realize.

 

And then, Junhui's gaze flashing to him, Wonwoo flinching from what he sees in them, before Junhui looks back at Seokmin, smiling as he gets a hair out of his eyes for him, clapping happily as Seokmin, along with Hansol, bends forward to blow out the candles. 

 

They present their presents, Junhui sliding over Seokmin a card and a small package, nothing else given across the table, as the music turns slow and Jeonghan goes to fill up everyone's classes, Jisoo going along with him, the two of them balancing trays of empty glasses. 

 

Somewhere, in the span of about twenty minutes, Wonwoo loses Junhui and gets sucked in by the drinks, leaning his forehead against his hand, feeling utterly miserable as he suckles down another cup of something, not really caring if it was bitter and weak or fruity and strong, and so on and so forth.

 

Then, he feels a tugging at his arm, and almost moans mournfully at who it is. 

 

“I can't find Seungkwan,” Hansol tells him with a frown. “Do you think he went to go to the back?”

 

Wonwoo sighs, but figures that it would just be plain rude to leave Hansol to search for Seungkwan by himself, as there are all very tipsy by this point, both of them included, and it wouldn't be fair to just let him wander with half a brain. At least with two of them, they make up at least one in their current state. 

 

Wonwoo drags himself up and goes to head towards the bathrooms to look, while Hansol goes to see if Seungkwan had gone out by the front like he had said that he was going to in the first place.

 

As soon as Wonwoo steps down the hall, he catches sight of Seungkwan, and immediately calls back for Hansol that he had spotted him. He goes to tell Seungkwan that Hansol is looking for him, just at the same time that he notices that Seungkwan is not alone. 

 

Junhui standing there magnificently against the wall, and for a moment Wonwoo worries that he had walked in on something that he shouldn't have, anger already pooling in his gut, but he sees that they are standing apart, not even touching one another, just talking. See, its just two friends talking innocently with one another, 

 

“Why not?” He hears Junhui finally. “You really trust him? I thought I could trust him too, but I was wrong. I would be good to you, Kwannie, good for you.” 

 

Not. As. Innocent. As. He. Thought. 

 

“Jun...listen,” Seungkwan answers, wearing a small frown on his face, Wonwoo can barely make it out, he can hear Hansol coming down the hall behind him. “Why are you doing this now? You said no all those times before…”

 

“I’m saying yes now,” Junhui says. “If you still wanted to, we could. We could be good together, you know that, we both knew that, I was just-”

 

Wonwoo doesn't get any chance to say anything about how he feels about any of this, because he's slammed against the wall, pushed out of the way as Hansol comes barreling through. For the first time, Seungkwan and Junhui seem to realize that they are not alone in the hall. It seems really that none of them are very sober at the moment. 

 

“What are you doing, Jun?” Hansol demands, grabbing Seungkwan away from Junhui, even though his boyfriend hadn’t really been upset about how close Junhui has gotten to him, looking more troubled about their words instead, maybe more concerned about Junhui’s current mental state than anything else, Wonwoo couldn't tell.

 

The fury that Junhui turns on him with is so sudden and strong that it makes Hansol take a step back from him, pulling Seungkwan back with a step or two, Wonwoo still plastered to the wall between all of this, really wishing that he wasn’t here at the moment. 

 

“What?” Junhui hisses at Hansol with such a venom that Wonwoo didn't even know Junhui had in him. 

 

“Why were you...were you saying that to him?” Hansol asks, stepping between Seungkwan and Junhui a bit more. 

 

“What?” Junhui coos, eyes crazed. “Didn't you know that he wanted me first? That he asked me out in his first year? That he tried to hook up with me at countless parties last year? That he told me when he was drunk just a few months ago how much he wanted to fuck me? That I could have had him if I had wanted him?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes emoji*
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie

**Author's Note:**

> there may be more, im not sure.


End file.
